Missing Moments
by uncomplicatedButterFLY
Summary: Short fluffy moments about our favourtie characters. Mostly Rose and Dimitri but might include other characters/ships. A collection of one-shots. Rated T for now.
1. The Race Part One

**Hey guys! I've gotten tired of doing sappy stories so I thought I'd write something a little more cheery. This will be a collection of one-shots, mostly about Rose and Dimitri. I might have few different characters though, depending on whether or not they let me in their heads : ) Read and enjoy! **

**The Race - Part One**

My breathing was ragged. My pulse uncontrollable. The things this man could to me, and he wasn't even shirtless.

We'd just made our way back to the gym after having finished all of my twelve laps around the track. This time however, Dimitri had decided to run with me. Do you know how unbelievably cruel it is to have to get up every freaking morning to run twelve laps around a stupid track, _on your own_? Well I guess this morning he was feeling sympathetic – or maybe he was just bored –because when I got to the field I found him warming up and doing stretches. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt, his hair was pulled back as usual but the grin he wore on his face added a lightness that usually wasn't there. He seemed very happy this morning and I was determined to find out why.

"Finally get bored of those Westerns, Belikov?" I shouted, I still hadn't quite reached him.

He turned around and shook his head disapprovingly. I guess it was a bit early to be yelling. I jogged up to where he was and started doing stretches of my own. Dimitri just looked at me for a moment before shaking his head again and muttering something in Russian. At least I think it was in Russian.

"Oh, Rose. What am I going to do with you?"

I turned around and smiled, "Not make me do laps?"

It was a long-shot but I had to give it a try. I knew running laps was for my own good, as well as Lissa's, but there was only so much I could handle. If he even tried to yell at me about my time again, I was going to sock him in the eye. It was bad enough that I had to be out of bed even before the sun had fully set, Dimitri was always going on about how long it took me to run those twelve stupid laps. Why don't you try it sometime? Not that easy.

"No, it's for your own good. Trust me," he said sternly.

"Haven't I run enough already? Not even the track team runs this much," I whined. I was seriously not in the mood to run today.

"Rose, the track team's never going to need to run for their lives' the way you might. You need this. Now stop whinging and start running. You're wasting practice time with the dummies."

My mood totally just hit rock bottom. Not only did I have to run but instead of sparring with Dimitri, I was going to be beating up a bunch of dummies. Whoopee for me

I started jogging at a steady pace, keeping my breathing controlled. Dimitri came up beside me, slowing his pace to match my own. We stayed like this for a few laps but he eventually got tired of my speed and started to jog ahead, I groaned. He was going to start with the yelling again.

"Rose, pick up your pace. My grandmother can run faster than that!" He shouted. He was already a good 50 feet away.

I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning because Dimitri was seriously grating on my last nerve.

"Shut the fuck up, Belikov!" I yelled back. He stopped in tracks, clearly shocked by what I'd just said. I took my sweet time getting to him and when I'd passed by he was still rooted to his spot.

Feeling proud of myself, I began running at a full sprint. It wasn't after a few minutes that I realized Dimitri still hadn't joined me and that I was alone. I glanced back around expecting to see him still rooted to his spot but was surprised when I crashed face first into his chest. Dimitri stumbled backwards, not expecting me stop; I on the other hand ungracefully fell on my ass. I yelped as the cold, hard ground made contact with my behind. Dimitri, who had just balanced himself, looked down at me and pursed his lips. I thought he was angry but only realized after he'd helped me up that he was holding back his laughter. His shoulders were shaking and he wore a shit-eating grin.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked him angrily.

Dimitri just laughed one of his very rare carefree laughs. Nine times out of ten, I would have loved to hear this sound. Right now I just wanted to punch him.

"Rose, Rose, Rose," was all he said. Or all he _could _say.

He was laughing so hard that I thought I saw a tear rolling down his cheek. I stormed off and began running again. He might be the hottest person to have ever set foot on the Earth but there was nothing to stop my fist from connecting with any part of his body. I'd almost finished my eleventh lap when I felt his hands on my shoulders. I tried to shrug them away but he just tightened his grip. I turned around, praying that my face wasn't sweaty and red.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't exactly enjoy being laughed at, especially not by him.

He looked down at me and smiled, I frowned in return. Dimitri lifted my chin and looked me straight in the eyes, "I am sorry for laughing at you," he said. My heart melted at his sincerity. He really did look like he meant it.

"Okay."

There was no way I could ever really stay angry with him. He made it _impossible, _with those brown eyes and soft lips. Staring at his lips, I found myself fantasizing all the ways he could make it up to me. Dimitri he cleared his throat, I blushed and looked up into his eyes. I could tell that he'd been watching me while I watched him and he probably had a pretty good idea about what I'd been thinking about. He smiled again and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Race me?" I challenged, trying to switch subjects. He was also in a good mood today but I wanted to see exactly how _good._

"What do you get out of it?" he asked suspiciously.

I pretended to be offended, "I'm glad you think so highly of me, Dimitri."

He shook his head, "I know you too well, Roza," he answered. He must be in a really good mood because he was calling me 'Roza' which was name in Russian. He only ever used it when he was feeling particularly affectionate.

I smiled innocently and batted my eye lashes. "If I win, no laps for a week and no Zen lessons for a month," I said.

Dimitri looked serious for a moment. I thought he might have been considering my offer but instead he totally shot me down.

"I can't allow that Rose. You need do to these laps. Don't you remember my first lesson?"

I groaned, he was in ful mentor mode again. No more fun for me, I guess.

"Oh come one, Comrade! It's not like I'd actually beat you anyway. Plus if you win, I won't complain about doing laps for a month and I'll even let you play your weird music during training."

He smiled but I thought he was going to say no again. Instead he nodded and shook my hand. I looked at him, looking for any sign indicating he was only joking. All I saw was one very happy looking Russian.

"Are you coming then?" he grinned as he started to make his way to the start line.

**-x-**

**The suspense! Who do you think will win? Who would you _like _to win? Fingers crossed, I'll be posting part 2 by the end of the weekend. So tell me what you think because reviews are like the highlght of my day. **

_**uncomplicatedButterFLY**_


	2. The Race Part Two

**The Race - Part Two**

It was decided that we'd count down together then once we reached zero, it was everyman for himself – figuratively speaking of course. My muscles were tense but I was ready. I looked over at Dimitri and I could see that he still had the same grin plastered to his face.

"...Four, three, two, one, zero!" we yelled in unison.

I set off, my legs pushing me faster than I'd ever gone before. My eyes were tearing up from the cold wind whipping my face and bits of my hair had come out of my ponytail. Dimitri was right next to me, matching me stride for stride, neither of us winning or losing. It was at the half way point where I decided to spare another glance in his direction. Dimitri looked absolutely amazing. His long strides were easy and graceful, and the smile on his face was just stunning. I could tell he was actually enjoying himself for once.

In our line of work, there were very few moments where we could have fun. Now was one of these moments. I could feel my lips turn upwards as I smiled at his carefree expression. I wanted to feel this way all the time, happy and light, and forget _why _we had to this training in the first place.

We were about a hundred feet from the finish line when I decided to pick up my pace. I was only ahead for a few seconds when Dimitri noticed me getting faster and followed suit, I groaned. There was no way I was going to beat him but there was also no way that I'd let him beat me. Ten yards away from the finish, and we were still neck and neck. My breathing was laboured and I could feel my lungs squeezing with each breath. My face was hot and I could feel where my hair had stuck to my forehead with sweat. The muscles in my legs were screaming out in pain and I wanted to stop so badly but I couldn't.

Losing meant that I'd have to put with listening to Prince and only God knows what, for a month. I loved Dimitri and worshipped the ground he walked on but the guy had the worst taste in music known to man. And the Zen lessons! Those stupid sermons he loved to give me when I was angry or being immature or both. If I had to put with another one of those, I was going to go crazy. And being shadow-kissed would have nothing to do with it.

The finish line was less than 10 feet away. Using my last ounce of strength, I pushed myself to go faster. Dimitri seemed to the same thing too because out of the corner of my eye I could see that he was still right beside me. I saw the white line getting closer and closer until finally I blur past it. Panting and sweating, I look up to see Dimitri doing the same thing beside me. Our eyes lock for a moment and I could tell that he was proud of me; I'd provided him with a real challenge. Dimitri was like a god, always stronger and _always _faster – compared to other Guardians anyway. This time though, it was a tie, neither of us winning or losing. I wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or bad thing.

Trying to get my breathing back in control, I take deep breaths and exhale loudly. My muscles were sore but the endorphin rush that I got from the running was helping ease the pain.

"So what now, Comrade?" I asked.

"Compromise?" Dimitri smiled and I couldn't help but smile back too. His happiness was really infectious.

"You get to play your music during training. I don't have to do laps for a week and there is to be no Zen lessons for a month," I propose.

"That hardly seems fair, Rose," he says exasperated, " How many times do I need to remind you that stamina is one of the most important things every Guardian should have? Running laps might not be as fun as throwing punches but they might very well save your life one day. And Lissa's."

The conditioning training and the laps _were_ actually helping but there was no freaking way that I would ever admit that to Dimitri.

"Whatever. A deals a deal, Comrade."

"I never agreed to any deal," he said simply.

"You agreed the second you left the start line!"

"I did not say that I agreed to your terms. I agreed to _race _you. Never did I agree to any deal."

"So what do _you _think we should do then?" I asked angrily. He was beginning to be a real pain in the ass now. It was so tempting to slap the incredibly sexy smirk off his face.

"What about this? No Zen lessons for a month. You keep doing your laps. I can play whatever music I want during our session and you get one wish."

"Wish? What are you, a genie?"

"Yes, a wish. Anything you want," he said, totally ignoring my comment.

I smiled as I thought of all the things I wanted him to do for me as payback for the ungodly hours that he had me up every single morning. My room did need a clean but the image of Dimitri in a French maid's uniform was just horrifying. Those lips however....

"Anything?" I asked innocently.

"That is what I said."

I couldn't believe that Dimitri didn't see the huge trap he'd just set for himself. Or maybe he was showing me that he trusted me enough not to take advantage of the situation. How wrong he was.

A huge grin spread across my face as I thought about the one thing that I'd been secretly wishing for. I look up at Dimitri – it's really the only way I can actually see his face considering he was a whole foot taller than me – and see his soft brown eyes looking intensely at me.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

The sun still hadn't quite fully set and we were the only people around. The sound of our breathing was all that could be heard as I moved closer to Dimitri. Almost immediately he puts his hands on my shoulders, stopping me from getting any closer.

I _knew _he would do that.

Every time we ever got close, Dimitri would straight away put up all of his walls. He'd tell me all the reasons why it was so wrong for us to be together, to have feelings for each other. He would remind me of the fact that he was my mentor and I was his student and that anything we did would damage both of our reputations. I was getting ready to leave, not wanting to hear the same speech for the thousandth time when Dimitri did the last thing I ever expected.

He kissed me.

His soft lips were firm against mine, not crushing but not gentle either. It was like every other kiss we'd shared, starting out slow and sweet but ending hungry and passionate. Dimitri's arms made their down to my hips, holding me even closer to him. My hands made a journey of their own as they travelled past his shoulders, to bury themselves in his hair. I felt him shudder slightly under my touch. We were fighting the urge stop and breathe. I pulled away first, feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Dimitri's lips moved away from my mouth and he began trailing hot, open mouth kisses down my neck. And when I felt his teeth nip at my skin, I was completely and utterly lost. I bring his lips back up to mine and hungrily attempt to devour them. I moaned into his mouth as Dimitri's hands began skimming the sides of my body. I softly bite at his lower lips and I feel him groan. And all too soon, I feel him pulling away.

"Roza," he whispered as he placed his forehead against mine. Our noses brushing and our breaths mingling. His hands were no longer roaming my body but were instead at the back of neck, holding me in place. I brushed my fingers against his lips and he closed his eyes.

For now, this was all I needed.

**-x-**

**Hey guys! I know I said I'd try to have this up by the end of the weekend but I haven't been feeling well. Seriously, it was only a few hours ago when I finally stopped puking my guts out. Uggghhh... Anyhoo, tell me what you think, yeah? I know people are reading this, but hits don't do it for me. I need you guys to tell me what you think. If you think my keyboard should be taken away from me or if you think I did an okay job. Seriously, one line is all I need. Reviews make me really happy and when I'm happy, I write :)**

**_uncomplicatedButterFLY_**


End file.
